


Jack and Collin

by kon387



Series: The Outcasts [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Black Character(s), M/M, White Character(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-08
Updated: 2015-06-27
Packaged: 2018-04-03 12:48:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4101523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kon387/pseuds/kon387
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"All my life I've felt I didn't fit in. I always wanted someone to hold."</p><p> "I've always wanted someone to hold me. To be understood by."</p><p> "I love you."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Poem

"All my life I've felt I didn't fit in. Because I'm black. Because I'm tall. Because I'm stupid. Because I'm skinny. But then I met you, and you made me see the light. You are my world. I rather be bothered by you than at peace by myself. I always wanted someone to hold. Someone to be with. Someone to feel lonely and out of place with. And then I met you."

"I've always wanted someone to hold me. To say everything will be okay. Someone to be with. I've never fit in. Because I'm white. Because I don't have much money. Because I'm not as tall. Because I'm skinny. Because I'm a nerd. Because I'm everybody's fool. But I met you. Someone to count on. To be understood by."

"You are my everything. Never leave me. I love you."


	2. Changing Scenes

"And....cut! Alright folks, that's a wrap. Hey Jack, Collin, that was beautiful! I really felt the emotion! You guys must really have your heart in it. Alright, take 10. Go get ready for the next scene."

We nod and smile, then walk into our shared dressing room. The last scene was showing what happened just before Conner (Collin) went off to a year of college and Jackson (Me, Jack) moved back to Trenton. The names were similar to ours on purpose and the scenarios were weirdly stereotypical.

In the next scene there will be a caption that comes on which says "One Year Later". For this scene I wear some "street" clothes. As I change into a black shirt Collin has an other-worldly expression on his face, like he's zoning out, or thinking really hard about something, or both. He puts on a white, neat, thin shirt. Then he pulls his favorite sweater vest over it. It's a medium yellow, with a tannish, yet pale look to it. It is lined by it's stitches on the non-sleeves sleeves and across the V-necked front. He pulls the pointed collar from the white shirt out from underneath the sweater vest. He partially folds the long white sleeves just to the middle of his fore arm. There's a awkward silence with a meaningless exchange of looks. He realizes that I'm practically staring at him. but I just can't help it. There is just something about him, something so interesting. But what am I saying? I am NOT gay. Am I? Nevermind, don't answer that. I slip into a pair of ripped up jeans and he puts on formal pants. I put on some worn out sneakers and begin to tie them. I lean down from sitting to tie them, while Collin crosses his legs in a not so girly, yet not manly way to tie his white sneakers.

"Collin," I speak quietly, "What you said... I know it's just an act and all, and someone just wrote those words, but..." I trail off. How could I possibly go through with asking him what I'm thinking?

"Well Jack, I don't know. I could never say something as well written as that. But I don't know...." He gets up and walks a few steps, then he stops as if to think, but he has hardly a hesitation. "Yes."

As he nears towards the door, both of us in the next scene's outfits, I run to him. I pick him up and hug him like someone would do when they're really happy. I spin him around once, and then I put him down. Then he does something unexpected. He kisses me, a light kiss on the lips. We both smile, blush, and then we walk out together and pretend nothing happened.


	3. Trenton House

"Okay, places every one. The scene where Jackson sees Conner. And.... ACTIOOOON!"

The scene starts with a gentle knock on the door of the house in Trenton. I'm on the couch in the small but cozy living room, watching something on the antenna-provided tv. I don't here the knock, the tv being loud and the knock not being. The knock on the door happens again, this time a little louder. I turn off the tv and get up to answer the door. On the walk there, there is a voice over of me thinking about what today's date is. Has it been a year? Is today the day? Wary and hesitant, I open the door. My eyes widen.


	4. Guess Who's Back

The camera turns away from me to facing a way to see both of us in the doorway, my back facing the camera.

"Hi Jackson"

"Conner!"

I pull him by the hand inside and swing the door shut behind him.

I hug him. Then with a light smile and a feeling of happiness,

"What are you doing here?"

"I'm back. I'm back from College. It has been a year."

"Oh my god, you're right. I missed you so much, uhhhh here, sit down. Can I get you anything?"

Smiling,

"No, I'm fine. I just wanted to come and say hi, I shouldn't stay long."

"Are you sure? You can stay as long as you like. Please don't leave yet."

"Well... What time is it?"

"Ten after four. Oh my god, it's ten after four! My parents will be home any minute! You have to go."

"You never told them? Jackson..."

"I'll tell them when I'm ready. In the mean time you have to go."

"How about we go to Dunkin' Donuts? That way we can hang out and not be here."

"Ok, great."

I write my "parents" a note saying I went out, and place it on the coffee table in front of the couch. Then "Conner" and I exit the stage through the Trenton house door.

"Aaaaaand, scene!"

Collin and I walk off the stage to talk to the director.

"That was great guys! Great! Alright, let's call it a day. Remember the next episode airing isn't until a couple months from now, we're on hiatus, but I'll call you for the next meeting and recording."

Collin and I leave at this point. We don't change, because this stage outfit is our real one. So much for stereotypes. We really DO dress like a black guy and white nerd.

"Do you want to go to Dunkin' Donuts?" I ask him.


	5. Dunkin' Donuts

At Duncan Donuts I get us two French vanilla coffees and a box of 25 mixed munchkins. Costing $8.31 I give the cashier a ten dollar bill and receive the change. We each carry our own coffee and I carry the box of munchkins over to a nearby table. We sip, munch, and chat together for a while.

"Hey Collin..."

He looks up from his coffee and munchkins.

"Yeah Jack?"

"I was wondering if Friday night... that is, if you're not doing anything, maybe we could go to the mall or something?"

Smiling,

"Uhh... Sure. I'd love to."


End file.
